kill_our_way_to_heavenfandomcom-20200215-history
Jasper Jai
Jasper Jai (TV Series) "I used be a regular teenager... I went to a good high school, lived in a nice neighborhood... I had a good life." '' -Jasper to Enid and Maggie Greene. '' '''Jasper '''is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He was a former member of William's Group before joining The Hilltop Colony with William, James, Andrianna, and Zoe. Personality Jasper is shown to be sweet, arrogant and sarcastic whenever he first meets Maggie, Enid, and Rosita on the road, but when he gets to The Hilltop, he is shown to have a short-fuse whenever Henry asks him how to knife fight. He later apologizes to him when by handing him a conventional Bowie knife. Jasper cares about the well-being of his original group but can be ruthless and cold-hearted and will do whatever it takes to keep them safe. Pre-Apocalypse Oklahoma Almost nothing is known about Jasper's life before the outbreak began other than he lived in an apartment complex and went to a public high school in Oklahoma. Post-Apocalypse Virginia At some point after following the outbreak, Jasper and his group made their way to Virginia for an unknown reason and met Maggie, Enid, and Rosita on a supply run. He and his group survived by raiding the nearby area for supplies. Jasper himself claims he doesn't like conflicts with other survivors saying "I don't like it, but you have to do whatever it takes to survive". However, it is likely he and his group resorted to killing people to survive. Season 7 The Other Side As Jasper and his group are clearing an old barn of walkers, Maggie, Rosita, and Enid comes across them and raise their guns. They tell them to lay their weapons down, which they do and turn to face the latters. Jasper doesn't introduce himself directly but he does explain that they're good people. Maggie then knocks out William and takes them to Hilltop as prisoners. Something They Need Jasper is seen in Gregory's office with Maggie and Gregory, explaining his group's situation. He pleads to Maggie to let them stay at The Hilltop, which Maggie eventually accepts although she is still skeptical of them. Gregory and Maggie argue over this, which Maggie, as usual, wins. Maggie tells Jasper about their fight with The Saviors and asked if he will help. Jasper tells her that he and his group has dealt with opposing groups before and will help if it means it would gain her full trust. Jasper leaves the room and goes into the main hall with his group until being called upon to work with Eduardo and Cal. The First Day of the Rest of Your Life Jasper is first seen in the background of The Hilltops Yard, helping Bertie and Jesus load clips into guns for The Battle of Alexandria. He and his group stay and guard The Hilltops you are. Season 8 Mercy Jasper and his fellow residents help secure sheet metal onto multiple vehicles at the Hilltop. He is among the militia to listen to the leaders' speeches before they launch their assault on the Sanctuary. He listens on to Gregory's attempt to dissuade the Hilltoppers from attacking the Saviors but ignore his demands. After successfully ambushing the Saviors' headquarters, he and the others leave in their vehicles so the incoming horde may swarm the factory. The Damned Jasper is among the Hilltoppers to sneak into the satellite outpost that has been re-occupied by the Saviors in order to take it over. He gets into position as the Hilltoppers prepare to assault the unsuspecting Saviors. After a lengthy gunfight, Jasper and his allies are able to gain the upper hand as the Saviors call a retreat. Before Alden, Jared, and the other Saviors can flee, they are captured by Jasper and the rest of the militia. Monsters Jasper is among the militia taking the Saviors back to the Hilltop while riding on the back of a pickup truck, he tells Tara that Maggie will know what to do with them, Tara acknowledges him. As the militia gets ambushed by oncoming zombies, he helps defend their prisoners and watches as Morgan chases after Jared and his chain gang into the woods. The King, The Widow, and Rick Jasper is among the Hilltoppers and Kingdommers to watch over the captured Saviors at the Hilltop. He helps move the Saviors inside the walls and into the makeshift prison that was built to hold the prisoners. How it's Gotta Be At night, Jasper is on guard duty at the makeshift prison with Eduardo, Kal, and several other Hilltoppers when an angry Maggie storms up to the fence and requests that Dean is fetched from the prison. He is shocked at Dean's execution and saddened to hear of Neil's murder at the hands of the Saviors. Dead or Alive Or Jasper works alongside other Hilltoppers and Kingdommers as they help with improving the town's defenses. Later, he is on guard duty with Eduardo and Kal when Rick and Michonne arrive at the gate. Relationships William Markle Jasper and William have a regular uncle and nephew relationship and care for each other deeply. He has been Williams right-hand man since the beginning of the outbreak and they'll do whatever it takes to keep each other safe and Alive. James Edwards Jasper and James have a good brotherly relationship and have a great amount of respect for each other. When James is having trouble with the metal sheets for the cars, Jasper is the first one to help him. When attacking The Sanctuary, James is seen multiple times looking over at Jasper to make sure he is safe. James can sometimes be overprotective of Jasper as well. Andrianna Edwards Jasper is very overprotective of his younger sister. At times this has caused Jasper to sometimes overthink things and jump to conclusions. Jasper is almost always looking after Andrianna as he is seen helping her plant crops with Maggie and Bertie. After attacking The Sanctuary, Jasper immediately runs to his car with James and Jesus to go back to Hilltop to check in with Andrianna. Zoe Jasper and Zoe have a good relationship with each other and care a lot for each other. Jasper mentions to Enid that he and Zoe have been surviving with each other from the start and he would do whatever it takes to keep her safe. Maggie Greene Jasper and Maggie have a good relationship. When Maggie first takes Jasper to Hilltop, she seems distrustful of him but, over time Jasper and Maggie grow more and more respect for each other, to the point where he sees her as the leader of Hilltop. Eduardo Jasper and Eduardo are on good terms with each other as seen when they are guarding the gates, planting crops, or guarding the prisoners. It is shown that Jasper looks up to Eduardo, wanting to be like him whenever he gets older. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jasper has killed: * 2 unnamed Members of The 200 (Alive) * Tanya * 2 unnamed Guards of Lockwood (Alive) * Octavious (Alive) * Dimitri (Alive) * Possibly a few Saviors * Numerous counts of Zombies Appearances TV Series * Season 7 ** "The Other Side" ** "Something They Need" ** "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" (No Lines) Season 8 ** "Mercy" ** "The Damned" (No Lines) ** "Monsters" ** "The King, the Widow, and Rick" ** "How It's Gotta Be" (No Lines) ** "Dead or Alive Or" Trivia * Jasper's signature weapon is a Colt 1911 * Jasper has the second highest kill count as a teenager with 7 people. ** James has the first highest with 12 or more ** Carl has the third highest with 6 ** Beth has the fourth highest with 5 ** Zoe has the fifth highest level with 2 ** Enid has the lowest with 1